Polymorphe
by koritrickster
Summary: Une chasse au polymorphe avec les Winchester dans un manoir de riches et un Sam jaloux de son frère à cause de vous, ça vous dit? ;) [Sam x Reader] en français


**Imaginer vous un Sam jaloux de son frère à cause de son frère, ça serait awesome, non? Bah, c'est ça qui se passer dans cette fic! (Et si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris, c'est genre un Sam x Reader en français) Et je dédie cette fic à Vickywinchester (je sais pas si je les écrit comme du monde, mais pas grave) pour sa première fic et... euh... c'est ça XD**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**(Désolé s'il reste des fautes)**

* * *

Mon téléphone sonna, me réveillant en sursaut, me faisant tomber en bas du lit de ma chambre de motel. Je me frotta la tête, la douleur me mitraillant sans répit le crâne. La deuxième sonnerie retentit, me faisant pousser un grondement de mécontentement. Qui est-ce qui peut appeler à une heure pareille? Il est minuit et demi bordel! J'attrapai mon portable et répondis, sans prendre le temps de regarder qui m'appelle à cette heure que je trouve extrêmement tardive, vu la fatigue que je ressens après la chasse ardue que je vins à peine de clôturer.

-J'espère que c'est important. râlais-je en baillant, toujours à moitié étendue sur le sol.

-C'est moi, Dean. fit la voix du plus des Winchester à l'autre bout du fil.

Oui, c'est vrai, seuls les Winchester avaient le don d'appeler du monde à des heures impossibles. Je me relevai, prenant appui sur la table de chevet.

-J'aurais sûrement dû me douter que ce serait un de vous deux qui m'appelaient à une heure impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu m'as pas appelé pour rien j'espère?

-Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est tard? Il est juste minuit et demi!

-Je viens juste de finir une chasse il y a seulement 45 minutes, et je suis brûlée.

-Bah, désolé, mais tu vas devoir te lever et venir nous aider dans une autre chasse.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Les Winchester demandés de l'aide, ça relevait d'un exploit!

-Quelle arme est-ce que je vais devoir prendre et qu'est-ce que toi et Sam chassez? lui demandais-je en enfilant maladroitement un jeans.

-Nous avons déjà de quoi en argent à te passer et on chasse un polymorphe. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de te mettre sur ton 31, te faire passer pour ma petite amie et nous aider à buter cette ordure. J'arrive dans 15 minutes, prépare toi. conclu-t-il en raccrochant.

Je restai planté sur place quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que mon esprit allume que je dois me dégrouiller. Je me dirigeai au pas de course jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'aplatis mes cheveux (si vous en avez besoin), et me mis un peu d'eye-liner ainsi qu'un peu de rouge à lèvres. Je me dépêchai d'enfiler une robe courte, s'arrêtant aux genoux, aux épaules dégagées. Je mis le collier en or que ma défunte mère m'avait offert entre deux chasses. Je glissai sous ma robe une sorte de jarretière qui peut tenir une quantité impressionnante de couteaux et en y mis six coteaux en argent, même si les Winchester vont me donner des armes en argents, mieux vaut être prudente, non? J'enfilai des talons hauts noirs qui me semblèrent être inconfortable, ce qui est irrémissiblement le cas, et je me dirigeai vers la porte, où des coups se faisaient déjà entendre, en mettant un blouson noir par-dessus ma robe.

J'ouvris la porte et me retrouva face à face avec un Dean et un Sam habillés en complet noir avec cravate. Quand je vis Sam, je sentis mon visage devenir rouge, mais je me contrôlai pour ne pas devenir une tomate. Je me concentrai pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, je me contentai seulement de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Je remarquai qu'il utilisait la même technique que moi, ce qui me fit mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Dean, au milieu de notre ''scène'', se racla la gorge, interrompant nos ''observations''.

-Bon, on y va, on n'a pas toute la nuit. dit Dean en se dirigeant vers son Impala.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la voiture et ce dernier insista pour que je monte à l'avant. Au cours du trajet, la main de l'aîné saisit la mienne. Je restai pétrifiée sur place devant le geste que le Winchester venait de faire.

-Que, que fais-tu? lui demandais- je d'une voix hésitante.

-Mieux vaut commencer à se pratiquer d'avance pour faire la chose de mari/femme, ma chérie. me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

J'entendis le juron étouffé de Sam à l'arrière et le ''hum'' de satisfaction de Dean. Attend, est-ce qu'ils sont en train de se battre pour moi?! Cette seule et unique pensée me fit virer rouge tomate en une demi-seconde. On arriva finalement devant un grand manoir illuminé. Nous descendîmes du véhicule et arrivèrent devant une jeune servante. Dean se pencha à son oreille.

-Où sont les armes? lui chuchota-t-il.

-À l'intérieur. Sam viendra les chercher avec moi, comme on l'avait prévu.

-Ok.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'immense bâtiment et Sam partit avec la servante, à la recherche des armes. Un serviteur nous conduisit à la salle de bal, où tout le monde y dansait la valse. Au moment où Sam venait nous rejoindre, Dean m'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse. Je n'eus le temps de me défaire de son emprise qu'il me serra contre son corps musclé, me faisant valser comme si on était dans un conte de fées, attirant le regard de tous ceux présent dans la pièce. Il me regarda dans les yeux. Peu importe les efforts surhumains que je faisais, mes yeux restèrent accrochés à son beau vert émeraude. Quand la chanson fini, il me fit légèrement basculé par en arrière et m'embrassa. Pendant quelques secondes, je restai sur le choque, ne pouvant plus contrôler aucun de mes muscles, puis je réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, ma langue dansant autour de la sienne. Pour briser le contact, je retirai ma langue et ferma ma bouche, m'éloignant de quelques centimètres de son visage. Dean me regarda, le regard rempli de mélancolie. Il avait compris que je ne l'aimais pas comme lui il m'aime. Il me remit sur pied et me libéra, puis nous retournions voir Sam, sous les acclamations du public qui pensait que nous sommes un couple.

Sam nous regardait d'un air indifférent, comme s'il n'avait rien vu de tout ça. Bizarre… Sam nous tendit discrètement deux couteaux en argent. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le cadet brise le silence.

-Hey, je vais aux chiottes, je reviens! nous dit-il avant de monter les escaliers.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un lourd silence.

-Désolé, j'aurais dû te le demander si tu m'aimais avant de te forcer à m'embrasser… s'excusa Dean, la tête baissée.

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise par ses excuses. C'était rare que Dean Winchester s'excuse, et surtout pour une situation pareille. Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, mais un hurlement de terreur retentit au deuxième étage, me coupant dans mon élan. Il eut une seconde de silence dans la grande assemblée, puis des cris fusèrent du troupeau. Plusieurs quittèrent le manoir, terrifiés, tandis que quelques courageux se risquèrent à monter en haut, voulant découvrir qui était l'auteur de ce brouhaha. Dean partit immédiatement au deuxième plancher, tandis que je restai immobile, mon cerveau n'ayant pas fait le déclic. Soudain, le visage de Sam me vint à l'esprit. Sam était là-haut. Je grimpai les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Je couru dans le couloir et tomba sur un Dean accroupit devant le cadavre d'une jeune femme. Je m'avançai vers lui.

-Il est ici. me dit Dean sans me regarder.

-Et Sam? lui demandais-je.

-Dans le sous-sol, ligoté et soumis à mes moindres caprices, ma chère. fit la voix familière de Sam, qui se dit être le polymorphe, derrière moi.

Je n'eus le temps de me tasser que de quelques centimètres, que je sentis une lame me traverser de bord en bord la chair de ma côte droite et créer une blessure à mon poumon. Mon cri resta bloqué dans ma gorge. La lame sortit de mon corps et je m'effondrai sur le parquet, sous les regards horrifiés des invités et celui décomposé de douleur de Dean.

-NON! l'entendis-je hurler en le voyant se lever, son couteau en main, prêt à sauter sur le polymorphe d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il arriva devant le polymorphe et lui assigna un coup qui lui aurait été mortel. Mais, au lieu de s'effondrer sur le sol, le polymorphe-Sam éclata de rire en retirant le poignard de sa chair, le jetant sur le sol couvert de mon sang.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vous aurais donnés des lames en argent si c'est qui peut me tuer? T'es bien cute toi! Non, cette fois-ci, ça ne va pas être le monstre qui va perde, ça va être le chasseur. entendis-je de la part de la créature.

Je vis Dean se faire empoigner par le collet et revoler avec violence contre le mur, s'ouvrant le derrière de la tête. Le polymorphe s'avança dangereusement vers lui, lame à la main, s'apprêtant à abréger ses souffrances du chasseur. Il allait le tuer, il allait tuer tout le monde et Sam restera enfermé avec cette pourriture, pour l'éternité. Je sentis une bouffée d'adrénaline monter à l'intérieur de moi. Je devais tous les sauver, tous, et à mes risques et périls. Je me levai sur mes pieds et pris discrètement un des couteaux que j'avais glissé dans ma jarretière-porte-couteaux-secrète. Je m'approchai du montre et lui enfonça la lame dans le cœur. Il tomba sur le sol, inerte. Je regardai son cadavre.

-Tu n'es pas Sam… dis-je avant de me tourner vers la foule en lâchant mon poignard.

-Y a-t-il un médecin ici? demandais-je.

Un petit homme s'avança vers moi.

-Oui, moi. me dit le nain.

-Soignez ce garçon. lui dis-je en pointant Dean, qui était inconscient. Quand les flics vont arriver, dites leurs que c'est la fille qui est morte à ce plancher qui est la meurtrière, car le vrai meurtrier a pris la forme de quelqu'un de toujours vivant.

-Oui, Mlle, mais pourrais-je examiner votre blessure, c'est très grave ce qu'il vous a infligé.

Je portai ma main gauche sur la blessure, dans le but d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Je souris.

-Pas le temps, je dois me dépêcher.

Sur ce, je descendis les marches à la vitesse la plus rapide que je pouvais atteindre avec ma blessure. J'arrivai enfin au sous-sol, où une forte odeur de moisissure et de putréfaction y régnaient en maître.

-Sam! hurlais-je.

-Ici! entendis-je quelques secondes plus tard.

J'inspectai la pièce éclairée à la lueur des chandelles et le vit assit sur le sol, les poignets attachés derrière un poteau en bois. Il n'avait pas de blessure, une chance. Je voulu courir pour le rejoindre, mais ma blessure m'en empêcha, alors je marchai jusqu'à. Arrivée à lui, je m'agenouillai devant Sam. Il me regarda en souriant, mais lorsqu'il vit la blessure que j'ai, il me regarda dans les yeux, perplexe et terrifié.

-Il t'a fait ça…? me demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je regardai ma blessure, ne l'ayant pas encore examinée. Où ma blessure, ma robe était déchirée et maculée de sang. Du sang, malgré ma main qui essayait d'arrêter l'écoulement, coulait sans arrêt, dégoulinant de ma jambe jusqu'au sol. Je relevai la tête vers Sam, ignorant la douleur et la terreur qui m'envahissaient de plus en plus vu ma mort prochaine.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ce n'est pas grave. lui dis-je en souriant.

Je me mis derrière lui et détacha ses poignets. Je constatai que ma main était couverte de sang. Lorsqu'il se leva, libéré de ses liens, je me levai à son tour. Il s'approcha de moi et examina ma blessure. Il resta paralysé, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête vers moi.

-On t'amène à l'hôpital, immédiatement. Si tu restes comme ça, tu vas mourir. dit-il en me prenant par les épaules.

Je lui souris, et aussitôt, je m'effondrai, à bout de force. Sam s'accroupis à côté de moi. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. J'allais mourir. Je perdais du sang, trop du sang. Je crachai du sang, ma blessure aux poumons s'étant élargie. Sam me regarda, dépourvu de ses moyens. Il posa une main sur ma joue.

-Non, ne meure pas, tu vas t'en sortir, crois-moi. me dit- il d'une voix tremblotante.

Je souris une fois de plus, le sang coulant du coin droit de ma bouche.

-C'est trop tard… dis-je d'une faible voix.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Non, non… pleura-t-il.

-Sam, j'ai peur… Tu sais…

-N'es pas peur, tu n'y iras pas, tu ne mourras pas, je te le promets.

Je souris, je savais que c'était impossible que je survive à ma blessure.

-Sam…

-Oui?

-Embrasse-moi… lui dis-je d'une faible voix.

Il exécuta mon ordre en me donnant un doux baiser sur les lèvres. J'esquissa un sourire, puis mon âme quitta la surface de la Terre, les portes du Paradis s'étant ouvertes pour me recevoir.

* * *

**Une reviews fait toujours plaisir :) À une prochaine fois ;D**

**P.S.: SAMMY!**


End file.
